candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Crush Soda Saga
HTML5: | status = Active | website = candycrushsodasaga.com(Official website) CandyCrushSodaSaga(Fanpage) }} Candy Crush Soda Saga, often also called Candy Crush Soda or Candy Crush 2, is a video game developed by King.com. It is a sequel to legendary , the most popular world-widely known Facebook, iOS and Android game. In June 2014, a soft launch of Candy Crush Soda Saga was released, just for some countries. Four months later, on October 20, the game was globally released on Facebook. Around three weeks after the Facebook global release, on November 11, 2014, it was officially released for mobile devices - Android and iOS. In an article posted on King.com on 3 March 2017, the developers are planning to convert Flash into HTML5 to make access faster and serve better.Is Your Browser Ready For HTML5? On 28 June 2017, the HTML5 version of this game rolled out for all Facebook users. Since January 2018, the flash version in King.com displays the black screen and not working if you are in later levels (over level ~1600) but repaired on late March 2018. HTML5 is still not available in king.com A summary of key changes to game mechanics and level design can be found here. Gameplay Switch and match your way through new dimensions of gameplay in this juicy puzzle adventure. Embark on an epic journey through the magical Kingdom to discover the hidden secrets behind the Candy World. Take on this challenge alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! This game is completely free to play but some in-game items such as extra moves or lives will require payment. Description of Candy Crush Soda Saga Play Candy Crush Soda Saga online! It’s a new fizzy adventure that will instantly quench your thirst for fun! Join Kimmy as she goes in search of her sister Tiffi in this brand new game with new candies, new modes and new challenges to test your puzzling skills. It’s Sodalicious! CCSS-Pop The Bottles(2).jpg CCSS-Juicy Boosters.jpg CCSS-Free the Candy Bears(4).jpg CCSS-Over 1500 Levels.jpg CCSS-Screenshot.jpg CCSS-Level 18.jpeg Levels and level types In Candy Crush Soda Saga, there are seven level types exist in the game, but an eighth type was removed soon after introduction: *Soda *Frosting *Bubble *Chocolate *Honey *Bubble Gum *Jam *Fizz (Removed from the game when Gumdrop Acres was released) Interestingly, that makes Candy Crush Soda Saga with most number of different level types comparing other games made by King. Trivia *The fan page of Candy Crush Soda Saga obtained 1 million likes on January 15, 2015. *The fan page of Candy Crush Soda Saga obtained 2 million likes on March 3, 2015. *The fan page of Candy Crush Soda Saga obtained 3 million likes on June 15, 2015. Reference Gallery Gallery= Candy Crush Soda Saga Loading.png|Game loading (web) Candy Crush Soda Saga loading.gif|Game loading (web) animation Mobile.jpg|Main screen (vertical) Mobile2.png|Main screen (horizontal) Connected.png|Connected Disconnected.png|Disconnected Episode Unlocked.png|Episode Unlocked Having Fun.png|Having fun? Name.png|What's your name? Change your mind.png|Change your mind Fun.png|Having Fun? Update needed.png|Update needed Candy-Crush-Soda NewGame!.png|Introduction on Candy Crush Saga Candy Crush Saga.png|Candy Crush Saga Candy Crush Saga-Facebook.png|Candy Crush Saga CCSS Comingsoon Icon.png|''Candy Crush Soda Saga'' Coming Icon Soda Icon2.png|Soda Icon (before 25th February, 2015) Soda Icon.png|Soda Icon (after 25th February, 2015) Candy Crush Soda Saga Logo.png|''Candy Crush Soda Saga'' logo ccss logo.png|Candy Crush Saga Logo with string Candy Crush Soda Saga Logo Loading.png|''Candy Crush Soda Saga'' Loading Background Game paused.png|Game paused |-| Icons= CandyCrushSodaSaga-appicon-old.png CandyCrushSodaSaga-appicon.png CandyCrushSodaSagaHalloween-appicon.png CandyCrushSodaSagaChristmasAppIcon.png CandyCrushSodaSagaValentine-appicon.png CandyCrushSodaSagaSpringAppIcon.jpg CandyCrushSodaSagaSummer-appicon.png |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Saga download on Google Play!|Video intro King's Quest to Make 'Candy Crush Soda Saga' Sweeter Candy Crush Saga - Bamboo Hill AppsforEarth |-| Miscellaneous= Candy Crush Soda Saga FacebookGameroom background.jpg|Facebook Gameroom background Happy Fourth of July!.jpg|4th of July celebration (2016) CCSS Logo Devolopment.jpg|Other logos CCSS 2 years.jpg|Celebrating 2 years of Candy Crush Soda Saga (2016) Thanksgiving pic.jpg|Thanksgiving celebration (US) (2016) Black Friday pic.jpg|Black Friday celebration (US) (2016) Have a Sodalicious holiday pic.jpg|Have a Sodalicious Holiday! (2016) Chinese new year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) Happy National Jelly Bean Day 2017.png|Happy National Jelly Bean Day (2017) Have a Sodalicious weekend 2017.jpg|Have a Sodalicious weekend (2017) 2000 Levels cover.png|Happy 2000! (2017) |-| App screen= ;Version 1 CCSS-Bear frosting.jpg CCSS-Bubble soda.jpg CCSS-Coloring candy.jpg CCSS-Play with friends.jpeg CCSS-Friends.jpg Shortcake Shores level 37.jpg ;Version 2 CCSS-Release the soda.jpg CCSS-New Coloring Candy.jpg CCSS-Free the Candy Bears.jpg CCSS-Play with friends!.jpeg CCSS-KingFriends.jpeg CCSS-Level 18.jpeg ;Version 3 CCSS-Pop The Bottles.jpg CCSS-Discover Juicy Boosters.jpg CCSS-Free the Candy Bears(3).jpg CCSS-Play over 1000 Levels.jpg CCSS-Screenshot.jpg CCSS-Level 18.jpeg More info Start playing Candy Crush Soda Saga today - already enjoyed by millions of players around the world! Candy Crush Soda Saga is the divine puzzle game from King, the makers of Candy Crush Saga, Farm Heroes Saga and more! Switch and match candies to create 3 in a row, or match 4 (or more) to make delicious special candies! Complete the goals before you run out of moves to progress through deliciously fun levels. It's that simple! Switch and match scrumptious candies to make mouth-watering combinations and play challenging game modes brimming with purple soda and Candy Bears! Take on this Sodalicious Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Candy Crush Soda Saga is completely free to play, but some in-game items such as extra moves or lives will require payment. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service; http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms New Candy Crush Soda Saga features: *Over 1000 Sodalicious levels *New Game Modes include: Soda – switch bottles and candies to release purple soda and save the Candy Bears Frosting – match candies to smash the ice and set the Candy Bears free Honey – match candies next to the honey to release the trapped Candy Bears *Scrumptious new candies and sublime new combinations: Match 4 candies in a square to make a Swedish Fish Match 7 candies to create the remarkable Coloring Candy *Explore juicy new environments and meet the kookiest characters *Mouth-watering new graphics, Candy Crush never looked so tasty *Easy and fun to play, yet challenging to fully master *For players that Facebook Connect, there are leaderboards for you and your friends to compare your Sodalicious scores *Easily sync the game between mobile and tablet devices and unlock the full game features when connected to the internet This mouth-watering puzzle adventure will instantly quench your thirst for fun. Join Kimmy on her juicy journey to find Tiffi, by switching and matching your way through new dimensions of magical gameplay. Take on this Sodalicious Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Are you already a fan of the new Candy Crush Soda Saga? If so then visit our website, like us on Facebook or follow us on Twitter for the latest news: www.candycrushsodasaga.com facebook.com/CandyCrushSodaSaga twitter.com/CandyCrushSodaSaga Last but not least, a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who has played Candy Crush Soda Saga!    Category:Browse